When Enemies Unite
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: When two supposed enemies somehow manage to come to an agreement, what will be the result, and why is there an OC involved? /Amelda x OC x Seto Kaiba/


**A/N:** One-shot. 

Mira Night is my original character, supposedly Dartz's sister. The (unfinished) story about her adventures used to reside on my Quizilla account, but is currently removed due to the major rewriting.

**Disclaimer:** Haha, good joke! I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! I admit it.

**Warning:** Sexual situation, swearing, randomness, possible OOC-ness (just in case). Can't think of anything else.

**

* * *

**

**When Enemies Unite**

Mumbling some obscurities under her breath, Mira made her way towards Kaiba's office. The building was basically empty, which would be only normal for the season summer and a Sunday at that. Only someone as crazy as the young CEO could work on a weekend, and what kind of weekend that was! A day when sun was practically bouncing off the earth and everyone sane was looking for a refuge near waters.

Except for Seto Kaiba, bloody chimeras on him!

The secretary's desk was abandoned, and with a half-audible profanity Mira yanked the door to his office open, not bothering with knocking.

"What the Hell did you…" she paused, eyes drastically narrowing at the present redhead, before switching with ascending distrust back to the brunette sitting behind the table, "…want?" Mira's eyes once again flew over smirking Amelda, sizing him up, then shifting to glare at Kaiba, who wore a similar expression on his usually cold demeanour. The sound of the door slamming shut behind her made Mira almost jump, her nerves strained to the maximum. "Well?" she demanded, impatiently crossing her arms.

Could it be possible for Kaiba's smirk to widen, or was it just her overly tensed imagination?

She knew when Amelda got such look on his face, it was a sure warning of an upcoming trouble, but what was she to think when both of them held such expressions? And in the same room for that matter!

Wait… 

Weren't they supposed to hate each other?

All of a sudden Mira got the insurmountable wish to run.

"Well…" Kaiba slowly rose from his seat, suit followed by Amelda; the violent screech of chairs against the hard floor scraping Mira's nerves even more, her irritation mounting.

"_Well, well,_" she mocked the young CEO. "Are you a goddamn parrot, Kaiba? You've got approximately five minutes of my time to say what you've got to say, and they expire damn quickly, so you better speak up and stop wasting my goddamn time!"

Her words brought a grin to Amelda's face, the former Soul Hunter being painfully well aware of Dartz's sister's fiery temper. His amusement only increased witnessing Kaiba's scowl, when the brunette made his way around the desk to approach the indigo-eyed Northern fury practically murdering him with a dark glare.

"Rein your temper, Mira!" Amelda chuckled in a low purring tone, approaching the young woman as well and immediately earned himself even harsher glance. Luckily for the redhead, Mira's cellphone rang, averting her attention from some – no doubt – scathing comment.

"What?" she snapped impatiently at the person on the other side of the line. "Oh, it's you," her voice changed to nonchalant and bored. "How the Hell can I know where Malik is, I'm not his Ra-damn nanny! - So what if I was there? It doesn't mean…" Her annoyance arose again as she listened to the other person for a short while. "Bakura, be so damn kind and don't make this line into a sex-telephone of sorts! You're giving me a headache. So, _please_, stop that." Her eyes trailed to stare at the nearest wall blankly, while she listened some more. "No, he isn't at my apartment. Last time I was there… Wait, I don't remember when I last was there, but he couldn't possibly be at my apartment because I had the damn key stolen. Or lost it. Whatever. Did you check at Ryou's? You did? Then how should I know? I wouldn't be too shocked or surprised if he's found a particular interest in that God-forsaken troll look-alike. - Geez, 'Kura! I was only joking! - Okay, I admit – I shouldn't have taken him with me. Hell, I couldn't possibly know that he will raze Wheeler's house down! - No, I didn't! Why would I help him? Well, actually, I did, but that doesn't matter… What? He just showed up? Then why the Hell did you bother me with this nonsense!" She grimaced when there came a loud crashing and screeching noises from the mobile telephone in her hand, making Mira to remove it a good few feet away from her ear for safety measures.

_'HEY, MIRAAA!' _came an obnoxiously loud shout from the phone.

"Don't you dare yelling at me, Malik Ishtar! I'm not deaf. At least not yet. But if you continue this way, I'll be getting there. - No, I won't join you. - No, I'm NOT interested. I still remember the last run-in with the two of you. Somehow it always goes by the same scenario: 'Malik, stop being a baby, Bakura, look out, and hi, wall, my beloved friend!' Well, thanks a lot, I'll pass this time! - I do NOT! You're just sore that Bakura allows you little control. Wait, I bet you ARE sore! Especially after what happened the last Friday. - Yes, I have a sharp tongue indeed. And, no, I certainly am not getting any _ideas_! - Yeah, I hate you too!" The phone on the other end was obviously passed from one speaker to the other while Mira rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated, bordering on annoyance, sigh, "Yes, yes, I know. Just don't mess up the livingroom like you did with kitchen; I still get nauseous from the very thought of what you two shoplifting hypocrites did recently. I'm just glad that I wasn't in the middle. - Yes, whatever! Oh, and, Bakura – do us all a favour and put a leash on your goddamn boyfriend! - WHAT! Yeah, right! Like, I sure will! Can't you feel the Hell getting cold already?"

Mira shut her cell phone off, staying completely unfazed by the weird expression on the face of Seto Kaiba. To a stranger this talk would make little sense and a great amount of misconceptions, but you were forced to deal with it if your friends happened to be the two probably most crazed, psychotic and sadistic people on the whole wide wonderfully fucked-up world. Now she glared at Kaiba, trying to figure what he could possibly want, the sudden absence of Amelda not even registering in her mind. Mira's gaze narrowed at the nearing brown-haired man, whose eyes leisurely trailed over her figure with an evaluating look and, like a lightning bolt out of the blue, the realization (or her wild imagination, but most likely a combination of both) finally got to her.

"Oh Hell, no!" Mira hissed, taking a step back.

"Oh Hell, yes!" Kaiba's smirk returned in a flash, giving him a sadistic look that with little practice could rival the well-rehearsed one of Bakura.

"I refuse to participate in this… this…_ insanity_!" she whipped around in an attempt to leave, only to find the way blocked by Amelda. He had used the moment she was talking on the phone to get behind her.

"You don't have much choice in this, Night," Kaiba informed her arrogantly. "The result will be the same both ways. Either give up now, or you will be forced into surrender!"

She paid no heed to his words, currently too taken up with drilling Amelda with a menacing glare. "Out. Of. My. WAY!" Every word was harshly cut out and anyone else would have found it smarter to make a run for their life when this tone laced Mira's voice but the redhead.

"No," was his broad and simple reply.

"Amelda," she growled lowly, eyes narrowing to dangerous indigo slits, "retreat before I've done something you'll be sorry for later!" But the bespoken one only decreased the distance between them. It was almost like addressing a wall with such demand.

Feeling Kaiba approach as well, Mira slightly froze up. She was not at the best terms with the young and arrogant CEO in any of the areas due to a major personality, pride and ego clash and almost every their meeting ended up with a harsh word-exchange. "And just whose brilliant idea was this? Yours, I presume?" her irate indigo eyes were still transfixed on once Dartz's henchman, her back still turned on Kaiba and her voice laced with a sarcasm so heavy a whale could choke on.

"Actually – mine." Kaiba smirked, leaning so close to her ear that his heat was radiating off of him and mercilessly intruding into every cell of Mira's body. Very, _very_ slowly she turned around, her gaze dropping to an ice-cold, hitting down the air temperature for quite a few degrees all around her. Been it possible, she would have effectively managed to freeze the molecules of air between herself and the brunette.

"Typical," she spat with venom. "That's so damn typically pathetic…"

"…that you let yourself be captured this way?" Kaiba interrupted her with a self-confident smirk, feather-lightly trailing his fingertips along the side of her face. "Indeed it is."

She slapped his hand away, jerking aside and was about to come up with some, no doubt, acid comment, but Amelda brought his hands up Mira's sides, pulling her back against his chest thus distracting her long enough for the CEO to sufficiently crush his demanding mouth on her lips. Caught completely off guard, Mira inhaled sharply, unintentionally granting his intruding tongue entrance and despite her tries to break away, Kaiba easily had his way with her. Mira would have bitten him if not for Amelda. Once again, the redhead masterfully distracted her by shifting her long dark hair over one graceful shoulder to attach his lips to the soft skin, now exposed to his unrelenting ministrations, and hit a particularly weak spot, being very well aware of its existence from his previous experiences with the hot-tempered European. Steadily he moved in closer, easily predicting her attempt to get free, which now brought her against Kaiba's chest, leaving her trapped between their bodies.

Managing to regain control over herself fast enough to push the sensual teasing out of her senses, Mira bit down on Kaiba's tongue or lip (she couldn't quite tell which exactly) hard enough to taste blood and make him back away. Not wasting any words or time, she whipped around trying to elbow Amelda, but, unfortunately for her, the redhead knew her thoroughly and was already expecting something of the sort. Deftly he caught her wrists, holding them with uncharacteristic and deceptive strength, easily preventing her from doing any harm.

"Nice try." He smirked, calmly meeting her enraged gaze, and out of the corner of his eye noticed Kaiba lifting his fingers to wipe blood away from his bitten lower lip. "Only you forget that it doesn't work on me."

"Go to Hell!" Mira hissed with great anger, trying to pull her hands free, but having little success.

"Show me the way," Amelda smoothly replied, roughly pulling her closer until their faces were nearly touching. He was ready to bet that she'd try to kick him. Surprisingly enough, she didn't.

"Through the window over there," she spat with disdain, with her head shortly gesturing at the wall-to-wall window a few metres behind her, "leads the shortest path."

"You're frighteningly witty, you know that?" the redhead commented upon catching Kaiba's slightly angered, but nevertheless amused gaze and smirked, suppressing the struggle Mira was putting up, not confused by the lack of cooperation she was so heatedly demonstrating. Amelda was familiar with the passion hidden deep within this woman, had seen the worst of it whenever she went on overload, knowing the approximate extents of the fire she wielded, breathed, lived. She wouldn't go with defeat easily.

"Back off before I have to hurt you!" Mira growled warningly, her anger and resistance mounting again. "I'm in no mood to deal with the two of you gone insane!"

"Insane?" Amelda's brow elevated quizzically, his grey eyes meeting the blue ones of Kaiba, before taking a few steps forward, until Mira's back was subtly pressed against Kaiba's chest.

"Only if you want us to be," the brown-haired CEO seductively whispered in Mira's ear, making her to spin around in shock. She did not even register the fact that Amelda had released her arms. The whole situation seemed too absurd to be taken serious.

"Did the seal of Orichalcos damage your brains, Kaiba?" Mira was doing her best in trying to ignore the redhead's hands playing their way under her top as the ones of Kaiba joined them, setting on an exploration, meeting and slipping past and over the hands of the other.

"Care to find out?" the brunette countered with a smirk of his usual arrogance, his hands wandering down her hips and pulling up her semi-short skirt, lightly grazing her skin. The sharp gasp she gave at that suited to amuse both men.

This was way too far that she would have ever expected Kaiba to go. This was not the Seto Kaiba she knew. The original Kaiba was cold, arrogant and ignorant, and there was no way in all nine Hells of Dante that THE Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation would ever think of Mira in a different way than an enemy or a business rival.

And how had she not noticed, sensed this trap being set?

Being unfortunate enough to share the same house with Malik and Bakura, she had developed her instincts to a high pitch, and now they had betrayed her in the most miscreant way possible.

Why had she blindly walked into an obvious trap? Where had her mind been at that?

_Why_? Why had she not ignored Kaiba's phone-call?

Heck, right now even the company of Malik and Bakura and their sick and twisted games she would appreciate more than the happening events!

No time was given her to ponder about it more. Kaiba's insistent lips meeting her own in a searing clash presented a brand new thing to worry about. Both men were playing with her senses without the slightest trace of remorse or sense of shame, ignoring her protests thus giving her an insurmountable wish to scream, but she suppressed it, annoyed to the very depths of her soul by their persistence and her own helpless position.

Kaiba easily distracted Mira from any kinds of further thoughts, deftly prying her mouth open for a brutal conquest, invading the warm cavern to ravish her with the unrelenting determination only someone as cold as he was capable of. Amelda, on the other hand, was an even larger pain, knowing full well all her weak spots, now mercilessly assaulting them with the devastation building up a fair amount of his fiery and untamed personality.

Not being capable to fight back a moan, Mira laid her hands on Kaiba's chest, trying to gradually lessen the pressure from his side. Had she tensed her hearing, she would have picked up the sound of him mentally smirking, mistaken this one act of resistance for the one of surrender. Of course, Amelda could have told him otherwise, but he was constantly too preoccupied with the display of a very sensuous assault on Mira's neck, teasing all the sensitive areas he had discovered so far. Both men knew that, by trying to escape Kaiba, Mira would only lean in to Amelda and vice versa, and if there was one thing she absolutely despised, then it was being taken advantage of without a slightest chance of resistance.

Just like it was happening now.

Mira would have expected Bakura and Malik to pull some stunt like this, even though those two psychos were too preoccupied with their own issues, and she would give it a shot if they just asked. But these two – never! Though being excessively overpowered, she had no intentions of giving in to them, yet with every passing second it became harder and harder to resist, her senses failing and betraying her. Knowing that none of them would back away with good, she would have to be smarter than the two of them to try and outwit the cold CEO and the impulsive Soul Hunter.

"Stop… _Stop_…" Mira moaned out through Kaiba's insistent kiss, backing away only to come under the mercy of Amelda, who – needless to say – was not in his most merciful mood right now. "I… I cannot…"

"Of course you can," Kaiba hoarsely replied, leaning back down to her, more than eager to resume the frenzied teasing, but she placed her fingertips over his lips, a slight wonder at how soft they appeared crossing her mind. _What the hell are you thinking of?_ she yelled at her mental self.

"No. Not now and not here." She shook her head slightly, trying to catch her breath and to not sound overly frantic, and attempted to put as much calmness into her voice as it was possible. Which was rather hard to be accomplished due to her wildly beating heart and galloping pulse, and Amelda, who was standing right behind her so close that the warmth of his body clouded her senses, not even accounting for all the teasing he was doing. "I have a meeting with my lawyers within twenty minutes if not less by now, I cannot…"

"Cancel it," Amelda cut her off and moved to tease her ear, his breath gliding over Mira's cheek and making her skin tingle.

"I cannot! They're leaving in about an hour. It's impossible to cancel it!"

"Liar," the redhead whispered, gracing her earlobe with a tentative lick, one his hand snaking around Mira's waist to keep her from escaping. "They're just false excuses, Mira. Don't forget that I know you! You're just trying to get out of this unharmed, am I not right?"

"No, you're _"not right"_. If you know me as well as you claim, you should know that I am serious right now!"

"She's right about one thing though." Kaiba smirked, lifting Mira's chin up to gaze into her deep, shadowy eyes, his own ceruleans being nowhere near that intensity. "This is not the most perfect place for it."

"Oh, don't worry yourself about that!" Amelda snickered in mildly lust-tinted voice, "This won't be the most extreme place she's done it. Currently an old fire-escape and a bench in a public park are competing for the first place. Or has that changed through the time?"

Lightning-fast Mira had whirled around with only one coherent thought in mind – to slap the redhead as hard as she could, but he easily caught her hand before it made contact with his cheek and, not giving her even a second to recover, forced his mouth on hers, playing, if that was even possible, rougher than Kaiba had before. Once he pulled away, generously allowing Mira to regain the breath she had been denied, her gaze had lost the blazing indigo fire. A slow, delightful smirk crept up Amelda's lips, his lust-clouded grey eyes wandering over to meet the shaded azure of Kaiba's that held a mirror expression of wanton passion.

"Besides, if you let her go now, you'll never get her back in trap again. Mira can be damn sneaky like that."

"Hn. I would take my chances nevertheless." The CEO's intimidating pale blue eyes flickered with untainted amusement and desire as he enclosed the gap the Northern girl's little display of rebellion had created between them. "But I don't need to since she's already here." He leaned in to Mira's ear just as Amelda went forth to steal another kiss. "I hope you know how to lose with dignity, Mira Night, because today you **will** lose."

Her senses were going on haywire, that was for sure! Been it only one of them, it would take her practically no effort to fend off, but now she had to struggle twice that hard and even then they were showing no signs of retreat, and with utter horror Mira caught herself silently moaning and leaning in to their touches. That discovery gave her the insurmountable and desperate wish to slap herself silly.

_Damn Amelda!_

He obviously knew her all too well, especially considering that this would not be their first time together.

_And twice damn Kaiba!_

Mira Night and Seto Kaiba – they were complete opposites, which made them equal and alike in one too many things. It was obvious how much Kaiba liked to torment her, quite instinctively knowing what would bring her downfall and was not mistaken. What had taken hours for Amelda to discover, Kaiba achieved in a matter of seconds. His lavishing attention on Mira's already burning skin clouded her mind, turned all her senses into wild turmoil, denying any and all coherent thoughts but the one sudden and obnoxiously ridiculous wish – to surrender. Just to give in to them, allow herself to be taken away by that tidal wave of passion already splashing against the walls of her self-control.

_When the Hell runs cold!_

Mira was shocked to even have such thought. So what if they were two? So what if she was losing right now, incapable to resist the passionate and forceful attention? She was not going to…

No way in Dante's nine Hells will she…

A soft moan escaped her, at the same second getting muffled in Amelda's mouth. The redhead's hands wandered down to loosen the belt of her denim skirt, while Kaiba slowly made his way down her neck and over her shoulder, pulling the straps of her black top off of the silken smooth skin, sending butterfly-like shivers down Mira's spine as more and more of her body became exposed to their burning, hunger-filled gazes, her breathing slowly and inevitably becoming more and more laboured.

_Mental note to myself: send Bakura and Malik to kill them later._

Kaiba teasingly bit her shoulder simultaneously with Amelda releasing her lips and the gasp Mira gave at that resonated in the room, causing identically devilish grins to appear on both men's faces. She felt their hands retreat and gave a mental frown at the sudden change. However, her unspoken question was answered when Amelda slowly pulled off his shirt and due to the rustle of clothes coming from behind, Mira could tell that Kaiba was doing the exact same thing. She averted her indigo eyes from the lust-glazed grey orbs of the redhead in front of her and turned her head to the side, refusing to look at his exposed chest, not willing to risk and lose her already raging senses for those few crucial seconds that could cost her quite a lot. At this moment it would take just one little push and she would go over the edge of self-control and restraint. Amelda's smirk only deepened and while Kaiba was preoccupied with ridding himself of his business suit, the former Soul Hunter, a lazy, delighted grin adorning his lips, relieved Mira of her top with one swift motion, before she had even realized it had been done. Indigo eyes flaring with life-threatening promises, she was slowly turned towards Kaiba. Amelda caught her wrists in a steely grip, allowing the brunette to rid her of the remaining clothes; Mira's nails digging in her palms with helpless rage. Evaluating ceruleans slowly filled with dangerous lust as they leisurely trailed over Mira's slightly sun-kissed skin, her chest rising and falling rapidly from the infuriated senses reeling in her, a light, amused smirk tugging at Kaiba's cruel mouth when his eyes met those murderous pools of flaming blue glaring right back at him. She was not even struggling against Amelda's grip in a try to cover herself from his gaze, and the arrogant brunette assumed that anger was not the only emotion filling her; the fact that she was not even blushing making it all the more interesting.

"Not going to give up with good, as I see," Kaiba smoothly spoke, trailing a teasing finger down her shoulder and upper arm, successfully increasing Mira's rage, and she jerked her shoulder away from his touch.

_Fuck Malik and Bakura! I'll send Dartz and his army of Orichalcos soldiers to kill them. Both of them!_

"Screw you!" she hissed and, if looks could kill, Seto Kaiba had dropped dead right that instant.

"All in due time, Mira! All in due time." He did not approach her directly, only ghosted his mouth on her skin here and there, before coming to a lingering stop just above her bruised lips, while Amelda nipped on Mira's neck, his hands slowly moving up to her shoulders, starting on the way downwards and rather soon reaching their desired destination. With a sharp intake of breath Mira granted the opportunity Kaiba had been waiting for and the Northern girl found herself engulfed in yet another searing clash of lips, teeth and tongue. She moved back in a futile attempt to avoid him, but the brown-haired man leaned forwards until she was completely driven against Amelda, her head coming to rest on the redhead's shoulder.

Mira was not willing to make everything easier. Heck, she would gladly kill them both right this instant, but the sad part was that she had lost control over the situation at the very moment the door handle to Kaiba's office had turned. No. Actually it had happened even sooner – when receiving Kaiba's phone call, instead of dismissing, she had answered it.

With her hands now free, Mira found the ones of Amelda, digging her long nails in his wrists, attempting to pry them off, but almost relented when Kaiba's hands brushed against her hips, sliding lower to part her legs. The touch sent arrays of electric tingling through her and her muscles tensed immediately, restricting any movements and he had to back off for now. Amelda ignored the pain in his wrists, never stopping to caress her soft skin with masterful touches bordering on pain. Kaiba tightly gripped Mira's waist to bring her closer, rather unintentionally finding a weak spot that made Mira writhe between them, her own grip on the redhead's arms lessening and she stifled a moan against Kaiba's burning, dizzying lips.

The Great Chinese wall of Mira's self-control had just gained another kilometer-wide crack.

_Screw Dartz and Orichalcos! I'll kill them myself. Well, once they're done..._

"Quite rebellious, aren't you now?" Amelda smirked against Mira's shoulder, his hot breath tickling her skin.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. Biting Kaiba's lip, Mira forced the brunette to retreat for long enough to give the redhead a disdainful hiss, "Don't anger me more than it's sane, Amelda!" Her wavering resistance made her vulnerable and edgy. It was more than she could withstand and quite frankly, she could not understand why was she still fighting against them.

Maybe because she had to always be so damn defying and difficult.

Amelda recaptured her wrists to keep her arms at her sides, white nail marks on his own skin from his once lover's deadly grip. Mira was hard to pin down, yet almost nothing of what she did could trick him after all of the time they've spent together. Currently she was too stiff, too reluctant and once in such state, she could cause a Hell of a trouble; been she violent, it wouldn't take too much effort to get her to cooperate. Hence, they would have to try a different approach.

"Anger you? You don't seem angry to me."

"In fact," Kaiba caught up with Amelda's little game, "you seem to be rather content with the happening events."

"You're being delusional, Kaiba, I assure you." Mira snorted coldly, fending off the flaring emotions inside her that threatened to overflow her blood pressure, her control failing to block out the almost incredible feeling of skin-to-skin contact with those two. Every slightest movement created an unbearably sensuous friction, sending tingling shivers all over her skin, signalling that she was barely few centimetres away from losing this fight, and with every passing second she was nearing the final borders with the unstoppable speed of desire.

"I beg to differ." Kaiba flashed his teeth in a cruel grin and pressed harder against her slender frame, their different blue eyes meeting and chasing a shiver down Mira's spine. "You don't appear to be resisting."

"You must be dense not to understand it and blind not to see it," she spat with venom, struggling hard to maintain control over herself, knowing that she could not win if Amelda was here. He knew one too many things about her. "Not to mention pathetic. If you wanted to deprive yourself, you should have paid a prostitute."

"Now, now, Mira!" Amelda smirked lightly, seeing Kaiba's eyes darken and his jaw tighten in sudden anger. Anger would not do here. Mira could use their anger at her advantage. "Play nicely!"

"Why? Are you still sore that I left you for someone better?" Cold lie, but it worked like a charm.

Amelda felt rage flare up in him as well, a prickling surge reeling through his blood system. _Damn that girl!_ She knew how to find a weakness and instead of getting angry and therefore vulnerable herself, managed to remain calm and cold, sowing bits of fury in them instead. "Mistaken, Night. I don't consider Bakura being better."

"Bakura?" Upon hearing that, Kaiba arched his brow in cold amusement. "Ryou Bakura? That lowlife? I would have thought you had pride enough to not engage yourself with a trash like him."

"A lowlife? A trash?" Mira was now positively glaring at the brown-haired man. "To see a real lowlife you should look into a mirror, Kaiba!"

"Just take a better look at him, Night. Everyone around Bakura is a lowlife and being with him, you risk to become one yourself." A slightly haunting, but fake smirk had made it's way on brunette's lips while he struggled hard to ignore Mira's acid comment.

Mira's teeth gritted to a painful degree. _Damn CEO, always so full of himself!_ The mention of Bakura had pulled on some already too tensed string inside her, a whirlwind of senses threatening to tear all restraints apart.

"Do you know that you're still bleeding, Kaiba?" she asked scornfully, having nothing better to say, and not giving a care about the possible answer. Mira was positive to have some of his blood on her own lips, but banished the thought the moment it came to her, having things of primal importance to deal with.

_Okay, let's weigh down the options logically. I'm alone against the two of them, plus, we're all naked. EWG! Perish the thought! So… Amelda knows me all too well. And I hate Kaiba. Thought the feeling was mutual, but… Oh, crap. Someone just shoot me right now!_

"You're such a tease, Mira," Amelda stated and leaned down to nip on her neck just to add another mark on the already bruised skin. He was in no ways a gentle lover. And, from the looks of it, neither was Kaiba. "When actually you're the initiator of this."

"Excuse me?" Mira bristled up like a sparkler, her head snapping to the side to glare at the redhead with one eye, her blood roaring up like the Winged Dragon of Ra itself. "It's obvious that you two need some excuse for your obviously gay tendencies, so don't blame on me something that you are too weak and pathetic to admit!"

Amelda chuckled, leisurely running his lips along Mira's tensed shoulder, a tiny shiver making itself noticeable. "Not so long ago you said that I should get past my disagreements with Kaiba and finally come to some peace terms with him."

"Which refers to this how?"

"To come to peace terms," Kaiba spoke up, drawing Mira's attention back to him, their eyes meeting in a dead on collision, "we need something in common."

"An interest we could share," Amelda continued the thought, "and trying to find one…"

"…we came across only you."

The expression in Mira's eyes and on her face could only be described as _'tell me that you're fucking joking!'_

Of course he was not joking; Mira knew it. Seto Kaiba would never joke.

So to state the obvious fact…

"This is insane."

"Rather logical, I'd say." Amelda smirked, pulling Mira closer. "Because if you don't agree…"

"…the source of hatred between us…" Kaiba trailed the back of his fingers down Mira's cheek.

"…will be you."

"I doubt that you want it, Night."

"You do realise that it's called _'blackmail'_?" She glared at Kaiba with all the defiance and disdain she could muster, despite her badly crumbling self-control. _Damn it!_ Mira struggled against Amelda's hands, but he would not let her escape, so she might as well give in to the sensations sweeping throughout her. Yet her pride as always had to interfere. "Quite frankly, I couldn't care less about the matter."

Amelda sighed lightly. "You leave us no choice then."

"There is always a choice," Kaiba whispered in Mira's ear; the same words she'd said so many times before now used against her gave the woman shudders. "What will be yours?"

A moment of silence followed.

"I hate you, Seto Kaiba."

"I knew that already." He smirked, dipping his head for a kiss. Mira's fiery response singed his senses, the rage beyond it almost unbelievable and swirling his thoughts in a wild tornado, and he had to pull away, not being quite sure that it had been reality.

Those indigo eyes were filled with the darkest hatred he'd ever seen in his whole life.

"What's wrong, Kaiba? Am I _that_ scary?" she mocked with heartless disdain, the sound of her voice startling Amelda and making him tense when black rage reverberated from Mira, poisoning the air around them and making it too thick with tension to breathe. "Afraid that you'll have to regret what you have just unleashed?"

Two different blue gazes collided, two different wills met and the next moments flew by in a whirlwind of frenzy. Kaiba crushed his lips down on Mira's, relishing in her sudden change of heart when her lips parted to draw him in and one his hand travelled to the back of her head to bring her even closer, not getting enough of the passion unleashed. Amelda smirked lightly, feeling the tension leave Mira's body and risked to let her hands free, soon feeling one of them entwine in his fiery locks, forcing his mouth harder against her skin. The redhead gladly obeyed, without hesitation sinking his teeth in the crook of her neck, not drawing blood, but causing enough pain for Mira to throw her head back and moan. Kaiba's lips stifled the sound, then moved down to the other side of her deliciously exposed neck.

Heat was spreading throughout Mira like a wildfire, all coherent thoughts driven from her mind when destructing forces of passion took their toll on her. Her hands ran up Kaiba's bare chest, glided over his shoulders to stop on his upper arms, nails digging in his flesh. A low moan responded to brunette's mouth leaving a burning trail down Mira's shoulder, along her collarbone and one breast, enclosing around one tight bud, bringing her to a delighted shudder. Eyes half-shielded under her dark lashes, she glanced down at him, not registering the words Amelda was whispering in her ear. Shifting slightly aside and turning her head to glance at the redhead, she received a fierce kiss while his hands were moving down her body.

Kaiba retreated and met Amelda's eyes, some sort of silent understanding passing between them and two curt, silent nods were exchanged, before they approached the nearest of walls, bringing Mira along. The redhead leaned against the wall, keeping the woman's back facing him, while Kaiba slid in front of her, sealing another scorching kiss on her bruised lips. The whole length of their bodies rubbing against her own was positively driving Mira insane. With a soft moan she let them guide her through the whole thing, her previous anger and hatred long forgotten and senses near overload when they hadn't even taken her properly yet. The amount of energy spent while resisting had drained her quite a lot.

Hips involuntarily jerking from Kaiba's touch, she parted her legs, allowing him to pull one of them up, granting a better access to her folds. Mira shifted slightly against their intrusive hands, new sensations reeling up in her and breaching through the fortress of hatred she had built up, and she let them all free, all restraints shattering. Her body arched against Kaiba's chest when Amelda slowly forced his length into her warmth, ignoring the protesting squirming she did upon the feeling of slight discomfort. Mira broke the lip lock with Kaiba and turned her head aside, struggling to keep her breathing even. The CEO gave a knowing smirk and brushed the mess of ashen-coloured hair away from her neck, starting a teasing nipping on the smooth, soft skin, while the woman slowly got accustomed to redhead's steady, pointed movements. Falling in step with his pace, Mira let the pleasure take her over, completely giving in to it, but Amelda withdrew soon, leaving her wavering on the edge of completion. Kaiba heard the silent sob of frustration escaping her and felt his blood roar. He turned her face towards him, Mira's breathing hitching when their eyes met and he seized her lips in a fierce kiss, her hands moving to lean oh his chest. Brunette pulled her leg closer and pushed hard into her, incapable of restraining his flaring desire for any longer. Mira shuddered in his arms and their lip lock was broken. Not long after she was moaning out her release against his shoulder.

Somehow Kaiba managed to still himself, reining his fervent desire until Mira ceased her light trembling and, wearing on the last bits of his patience, waited for Amelda to penetrate her rear entrance to lead off the rhythm. One moved forth while the other retreated, leaving Mira writhing in their arms for as long as they kept it slow. As their passion escalated, their motions gained speed and force, the coordinated pace shattering and soon they were shifting forth simultaneously and simultaneously withdrawing, pain entwining with pleasure. They did not relent, every stroke becoming rougher than the previous, their brutal intensity driving Mira over the edges of sanity and to the point of screaming, but not a sound was made. Release came tormentingly slow, lingering on the borders of her endurance before crashing over her like a tidal wave. With an uncontrollable moan Mira's head fell back on Amelda's shoulder, her nails leaving painful marks on Kaiba's back. Both men reached their peaks only moments later and stayed still for several seconds as if unable to believe in it being a reality.

"So." After some time had passed, Mira was back to her usual sarcastic self. "This is what you call _'not a telephone talk'_?"

Amelda chuckled with amusement, regaining his everyday ignorant demeanour. "Had you agreed knowing the real reason?"

Those indigo eyes flashed with the darkest disdain any human was capable to show, her voice perfectly matching it in tone and bringing an involuntary smirk on Kaiba's cold expression. "No."

"Then I take it, you might be interested in knowing that we're far from done with you."

Mira glared at he CEO. "You have a lousy sense of humour, Kaiba, but I do hope this one was a joke."

She was instantly proven wrong.

* * *

Hours later, Mira Night was still in Kaiba's office, currently sleeping on the couch opposite his desk. Kaiba himself was sitting behind his desk and mechanically typing something on his laptop, periodically stealing a glance or two at Mira. Amelda had gone out to take care of something and promised to be back a few hours later, so that now they were completely alone. 

Kaiba noted that in her sleep Mira didn't look so cold, distant and strained. In fact, she seemed to be much more softer now. And relaxed. There had been way too much tension in her body earlier. What brought a tiny smirk of satisfaction to his lips though, was the sight of bruise-marks forming visible on Mira's shoulders and that part of her neck that was not shielded by her hair – her long, ashen hair, that amazingly thick and luxurious mess cascading down her back. _Hn_. He could see why the choice had fallen on her.

Just as Amelda walked back into the office, Mira's cell phone rang, making Kaiba to groan mentally. He should have shut it off. The loud ringing tore Mira out of her slumber within an instant.

"What?" she snapped, eyes still closed. "Baku- WHAT?" Mira bolted upright to a sitting position, eyes snapping wide open and wary. "_What in Hell are you talking about? _Wait, _what_time is it? - You've **got** to be kidding me! Bakura, if this is some kind of joke, I swear… - They left? They _fucking_ left? Someone is going to die today and I'll make sure it's painful! - My manager? Well, he's fired! As for my damn lawyers – they're fired as well. Why the Hell didn't he phone Dartz if I didn't show up at twelve thirty? He could've handled it as well, but instead they left cancelling the bloody deal! Argh!" Mira's hand travelled to her forehead. "Goddammit! My migraine started all over again. What? - No. Malik used it all and no one's gone shopping since Tuesday, even though it was his turn. Just say thanks to Mr I'm-sexy-'cause-I-wash-my-hair-every-other-day. - Hah. Yes, in his _dreams_! - He was _where_? What _on earth_ was he doing there? - Me? I haven't been anywhere _near_ it! - I'm positive! What – you think my memory's flaking? - Oh, hi, Malik. - No, I… - Shut up! And now listen! I haven't been in that one certain Paradius building for a month. Hear me – a _month _because I work in the other one. And I don't have the slightest idea of how you ended up there. - What he says? Well, I don't give a damn of what Bakura says, but this morning I woke up in _my_ room. - Of course it was mine, moron! There's a sequoia growing.. in front.. of my.. window…" Mira finished slowly, raising a hand to rub her forehead, and let out a groan, shaking her head. "Paradius. Though how – that is beyond me. Remind me to **not**_, on any circumstances_, get drunk on Saturdays. EVER. AGAIN! Especially without a proper reason. No wonder I've got a goddamn migraine. I don't even remember what did I drink last night. And why do I have a retorted image of you and I kissing in a club? Tell me it's just a nightmare and I won't kill you slowly. _What_? Malik Ishtar, I'll kill you! And it will be a hell of a pain, just you wait until I get home! And don't you dare to blame me! I was drunk so I couldn't respond for my actions. Malik? _MALIK_! Don't you dare hanging up on me! BAKURA! Put a leash on your goddamn boyfriend!" A rather long silence followed before Mira sighed and spoke again. "Yes, Bakura, today I _must_ agree with you on that one. I need a bloody drink. Or two, considering the ruined deal. I still don't believe they didn't alert my baka brother when I didn't show up. Am I the only one with brains in that company? - Oh, _sure_. I'm the only sane one in our house too. But it's giving me a migraine. - You will? Aww! That's so sweet of you, but I wonder what's the price? Most likely something that I cannot afford or will regret later, but I really don't care because I'm ready to kill for one your cocktail, Bakura." She smirked. "Home? Consider that I'm on my way already. - Yeah, see you in a couple of…"

The phone got pulled out of Mira's hand and she heatedly glared up at… Kaiba, who had stood up and approached her while her full attention was directed towards the cell phone. He lifted it to his ear and arrogance practically cascading from his very existence, exchanged a few words with Bakura. "Actually, Mira isn't coming home tonight."

There was some yelling heard through the line, and Amelda snatched the phone out of the CEO's hand, flashing a blinding grin at Mira as he went. "Nor tomorrow. In fact, we doubt that she ever will." With that, he shut the conversation and the phone off.

"You had no rights to do that," Mira growled, her migraine once again dully pounding against her temples.

"Well, I don't think Bakura will mind if we keep you for ourselves tonight." The redhead sneered, crossing his arms and keeping the phone out of her reach.

"Or the whole next week." Kaiba smirked, pulling the woman up to a standing position.

"What am I? Your bloody hostage or something?" Mira tried to pull her arm free, but didn't succeed.

"Or something." The ever-widening brunette's smirk was really getting to her by now.

"And I know just the perfect place for it." Amelda jingled a key, his smirk turning slightly sadistic.

Mira's eyes narrowed in recognition of the object. Of course, she couldn't swear it was the same… The woman frowned. "That looks just like the lost key to my apartment."

"Well, what do you know? It just happens to be the same."


End file.
